Challange Thingy
by Brooding Darkness
Summary: Basically a challange thats been swimming around the internet. 5 songs and a drabble for each. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR DO I MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS

**BroodingDarkess:** I've done this for DNAngel, and I thought that I'd give it a go here! Thank you!

Challenge! Drabbles.

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of that song. No song choosing allowed.

4. Do 5 of these, then post.

**Challenge Drabbles**

_Fade Away** - **_by Celine Dion

Holding his sword out, Syaoran held his stance perfectly.

Standing in front of his clan, he was completely aware of every stare watching his every movement.

Since losing the Clow Cards to an inexperienced 12 year old girl, the Clan Elders had not been happy. Neither had his mother. He could feel Meiling watching him with her ruby red eyes. She always worried over him, and she seemed to be the only one.

Sakura, his first love, had not answered. And despite the fact that judgment was currently being passed over him, he couldn't get that out of his head. Her eyes, her smile, her voice, and her tears. They were the only things staying in his mind concretely.

Swirling around, he let his power go.

A beautiful green array of tiny stars flared into life, and fluttered around the Main Clan Building like soft snow.

Li Yelan caught one in her hand, and as she watched her son, she knew that something had been unanswered.

--

_New York Minute_ - Don Henley

He was only distantly aware of the world surrounding him.

Nothing seemed to matter.

His heart had been crushed as destroyed long ago. Trainning had made sure that it had never come back.

Syaoran's eyes were no longer a bright and enflamed amber, but now they had become a dark brown so dull that they were often mistaken as black. His hands were in his jacket pockets, and his trainers kept up a steady and subconcious slow as he continued walking. Japan had been a place of happiness that he knew he would never experience again. At least he had managed to get Meiling out.

She had eloped the day she turned twenty with her long term boyfriend, to England where Eriol had housed them and protected them from the rest of the clan. He hadn't been at the wedding, but he had a photo. Everyone had been there.

Now, it seemed that he was the only one left. The only one still alone. Sakura and Tomoyo had finally found each other, Yukito still had Touya, and even Eriol had managed to work things out with Kaho. His childhood friends were no longer children, and he was no longer a part of them.

His dampened mind prevented him from noticing the large blue van that swung down the street.

And as he stepped onto the road.....

--

_Come to Me_ - Cherry Filter

The sky rolled past, white fluffy clouds swung almost leisurely by as the car drove through the country-side.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito, Syaoran and Fujitaka were driving down to the local beach since it was a school holiday and Fujitaka had the day off. Syaoran was sat in the back next to the window with a slight breeze flowing through. Touya and Yukito were discussing something about college options with his father, and the two girls were giggling about the day ahead of them.

Listening to the normal conversations, on a normal day with normal events, Syaoran realised that he had never had a normal day. A day to relax and have fun. He grinned inwardly. Meiling couldn't find out about this. His grin must've shown though because, Tomoyo suddenly squealed in delight and her camera was on him.

He would later have to destroy the evidence, he decided.

--

_Time Goes By_ - Every Little Thing

"Sakura!"

Swirling around on her skates, she smiled and waved as her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo led a rather reluctant Li Syaoran over to her. He cheeks flaring pink she saw that he was wearing a rather revealing tight fitted red shirt, with grey shorts. Tomoyo wasn't any better in her purple and silver crop-dress. They had decieded to go get some ice-cream considering how hot the weather was, but with Syaoran looking like that, Sakura wasn't sure that she would be able to eat it all.

Sighing inwardly, she repreminded herself.

She had had her chance. Now at fourteen, Sakura had previously rejected Syaoran's feelings and he had since become very affectionate towards her mystery and fun-loving best friend. And they had now been dating for little over a year. At least he was happy, she consolded herself.

Still, with the way his sharp eyes bore into her, she couldn't help knowing what dreams awaited her that night.

--

_Last Exit to Eden_ - Amanda Marshall

The day had started off well. His training had been a good four hours and he had defeated everyone who had opposed him. His lessons had also ended up going well as he had managed to baffle his tutors with his strategies and the options that he presented for past business deals that hadn't been thought of at the time. Now, as he was heading for breakfast, he slid his mind over his day's schedule.

Listen to some diplomat ask for assistance with accountancy, recieve a message from the magical council that would no doubt be either asking for advice or a particular event to occur, he had to train his younger clan members, talk to the clan elders, complete his days paperwork, speak with his mother, grudgingly invite the re-incarnation for a 'famliy-get-together' as his sisters called it, and then...

Smiling, his day had just gotten better.

....Then he could phone Sakura and listen to her day up to that point.

Sighing happily, Syaoran decided that life wasn't so bad when you missed one exit. You just got off at the next one.

--

**Brooding Darkness:** Well, I hoped you enjoyed! Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
